


Can i have your number? (and maybe some hugs?)

by pcyeosh (sujebi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Community: baeconandeggs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujebi/pseuds/pcyeosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol is Baekhyun's 'tall-and-totally-hot-but-too-plain-for-Byun-Baekhyun’s-liking' neighbor from the same floor, Jongdae is Baekhyun's annoying matchmaker wannabe, and Sehun is just a brat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can i have your number? (and maybe some hugs?)

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for prompt #124 of [baeconandeggs 15/16](http://baeconandeggs.livejournal.com/36716.html)

If there was one thing Baekhyun could summon right here and now, it would be his old nippy blanket. Too bad he had left it at his parents’ house. He really could use some help toning down the caffeine level in his brain from all those espresso shots he had downed all day, so he can __actually sleep__ \-- not just stare at the ceiling until his six o’clock alarm rings yet again, as his cue to get up and get back to work.

If there was something that had to take the blame for his lack of sleep, it would be his job. As a junior production assistant in a fairly big production house, Baekhyun is graced with a lot of responsibilities. From booking hotels to cueing camera shots, there seems to be a never-ending queue to his workload. Not that he is complaining, though. Baekhyun enjoys his job immensely, being in the industry has been always his dream. He is also aware of the downsides and risks that come with the job; irregular schedule, long work hours, overtimes, you name it. He accepts it as it is, but to actually go through it is a whole lot different matter.

Baekhyun closes his eyes as his mind goes back to the highlighted chaos of the day. Kyungsoo could have not picked a better time to give him a newly revised version of the script when he was stumbling out of the copy room, already carrying a stack of freshly copied script prints with Minseok yelling through his earpiece telling him to hurry. More or less, they managed to take care of the circumstance within the allotted production time, but nonetheless it still took toll on his sanity.

Working with an intimidating writer and a perfectionist director at the same time might make a man go insane.

Following a deep sigh, Baekhyun tosses and turns for the nth time in the night.

He really needs his nippy blanket.

-

_Rinse and repeat_ \-- even with his sleep problems the night before, Baekhyun still nurses a cup of coffee in the morning. He always starts his day with caffeine, or else he wouldn’t be able to function.

Checking his phone for any updates, he assumes work will be less crazy than yesterday -- if the lack of Minseok’s voice messages is anything to go by. He then continues on to his breakfast, washes himself, and picks something bright from his wardrobe to go with his fairly good mood for the day.

He bustles out of his apartment at 7:10, just in time for some of his fellow neighbors to come out and start their day. Their complex is mostly consisted of young people; independent souls in their prime time hustling to make a living. Most of them are the typical bachelor working the 9-to-5 job, with some exceptions here and there. Baekhyun is one of the early birds. He walks to the elevator, smiling to his next-door neighbor, Kris Wu.

“Hi, Baekhyun,” Kris greets him with a nod of his head. As usual, he has his hair coiffed up and sunglasses covering half of his face. Today he is sporting a black leather jacket paired with an equally dark leather jeans. He looks like someone who just came out of a runway, but Baekhyun knows the fact that Kris is actually just an extremely fashionable magazine editor at a publishing company downtown.

“Sehun’s not coming with you?” Baekhyun asks. Sehun is Kris’ younger brother -- or is it cousin? -- who lives together with him. Baekhyun doesn’t really know anything about the kid, other than that he is unusually tall for kids his age, and that his face makes him look bored to death on every single occasion.

“Nah. He got an early self-study session and Chanyeol gave him a lift to school.” Kris shrugs. Baekhyun raises his eyebrow in question at Kris’ answer.

Now Park Chanyeol, same-floor neighbor, is a perfect example of a typical prized bachelor. Chanyeol is tall and lean, albeit a little too lanky for Baekhyun’s likings. Appearance-wise, he admits that Chanyeol is one good-looking man.

On the rare occasions Baekhyun got discharged early from work, he had stumbled upon Chanyeol, still clad in a pressed suit, making his way up the elevator. From the small talks they had had, Baekhyun figured that Chanyeol is a fairly decent guy. He is nice, polite, and -- judging from his ride -- has quite a good job going for him. Baekhyun guesses it must be one of those office jobs. He could say that Chanyeol is probably that one “ _mother’s friend’s son_ ” that has tons of mothers wanting to be his in-law. But, personally, because of his seemingly ‘perfect’ impression, Baekhyun finds Chanyeol a little bit … boring.

So the news that Chanyeol spends his time willingly to drive a high school brat to school surprises Baekhyun for a small bit.

“I didn’t know your brother …” Baekhyun trails off, trying to find the right words, “... hangs out with Chanyeol.”

Kris chuckles. “Me too, I just knew recently. Apparently now they are some kind of gym buddies or something.”

Baekhyun nods absentmindedly. Of course someone like Chanyeol would go to the gym on a regular basis.

The elevator eventually reaches the first floor, signalling the end of their talk. “It was nice talking to you, Kris.” Baekhyun says with a smile, stepping out of the elevator. Kris sends Baekhyun goodbye with a flourish, then continues his ride to the parking basement floor.

Baekhyun rushes out of the lobby in quick steps, walking down the sidewalk to the subway station just around the corner. Now that he has stepped out to the city, he has nothing on his mind other than the production duties he will have to get done for the day.

-

The week rolls by with a flash, and now Baekhyun finds himself facing a very persuasive Jongdae eagerly talking him into going out on a Thursday night.

“Well, you know how my job -- _our_ line of job is, Jongdae. I don’t want to wake up the next day to Minseok kicking my ass for showing up as a zombie.” Baekhyun ends with a sigh.

“Oh, _Baekhyun_ ,” Jongdae uses _that tone_ on him. “We’re not going to do anything! We are just going to hang out, and _I_ will have to catch up on the latest juice on your love life!”

Baekhyun narrows his eyes at his so-called best friend. “You _do_ know that this is the driest I’ve been in my entire life, right?”

Jongdae’s eyes widens in his attempt to hold his laughter. “Then it’s the more reason to come! I’ll have some of my friends tag along, so you should bring some of your own, too.” He leans close to Baekhyun, as if relying some kind of secret information. “Perhaps your friends from work?”

“You want me to ask my _boss_ to go shitfaced together on a Thursday night?!” Baekhyun should have known Jongdae’s ulterior motives. He has been crushing on Minseok ever since that one fashion show Minseok attended, the designer being his boss’ own fiancé. “Minseok is already _taken_ , Jongdae, by that one designer you interned for -- mind that.”

“Oh my, Baekhyun,” Jongdae sighs and props his head on his palm. “I mean Kyungsoo! He is quite a cool guy. Anyway, I already got over Minseok, like, decades ago.”

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows in surprise. He didn’t know Jongdae _knows_ Kyungsoo. It’s only then he realizes that he needs to catch up, really. He has been swimming neck-deep in his job for too long.

“I didn’t know you know Kyungsoo.” He finally says. “Well, then. I’ll … try to bring him along.” Baekhyun likes to think he is quite close with Kyungsoo, but he admits he doesn’t really know if the writer is the type to be up for drinks in the middle of the week or not. If he must guess … maybe not so much.

“You better, Baekhyun.” Jongdae sips his mocha. “If not, you’re going to pay for my tab.”

Baekhyun groans as Jongdae’s cackle resounds in the quaint coffee shop.

-

Thursday comes around not long after, and surprisingly Kyungsoo has agreed to join him at the mention of Jongdae’s name. They go straight out of work, not bothering to change as they are already clad in casual clothes; with their workplace not requiring formal attires.

“I’m kinda impressed, actually.” Kyungsoo says. “The last time we met, he had said he was way closer to me than what I had thought, and that it would be very surprising to me. It was very cryptic and I kinda thought that he was a creep or something. And then suddenly you came into the picture.”

Baekhyun lets out a little laugh. “Yeah, he is, um, an interesting one.”

They are guided on their way around the bar, to a reserved table under the name ‘Kim Jongdae’. Turns out they have arrived first, and Kyungsoo takes the liberty to order the first few drinks.

“So you’re close with Jongdae?” Kyungsoo asks, propping his chin with one arm on the table.

“Well, we met in uni and did some crazy shits together. We had depended on each other bailing out of trouble, so I guess I could say we grew close over that.”

Kyungsoo chuckles. “You two do look like you would make a good troublemaker duo.”

“We _were_ , actually.” Baekhyun admits. “But now, being a ‘fully matured adult’,” he air quotes, “and all, we kinda cut back on that.”

Their order arrives, and Kyungsoo busies himself with _anju_ plates placements and whatnot. “So how do you know Jongdae?” Baekhyun asks.

“I know him from my friend -- best friend from college, too, actually.” Kyungsoo offers a sheepish smile. “They’re work friends, too. Oh well, do you, by any chance, know him? His name is Chanyeol--”

_Chanyeol?_

“Wow, you guys having fun without me?” Jongdae’s voice, bordering on obnoxious, comes into hearing as the gleeful man makes his way into their booth, seating himself in front of Kyungsoo. A familiar figure trails after him, and Baekhyun lets out a faint “Hey!” when he meets eyes with the tall man entering their booth.

“So Chanyeol, you know Kyungsoo,” Jongdae says, Kyungsoo rolling his eyes as quips a ‘hey bro’ and does a fistbump with their newest addition to the group. “And this is--”

“Baekhyun,” the man cuts Jongdae off and goes on giving Baekhyun a firm and warm handshake, a boyish smile on his face. “So you’re the workaholic, hottie best-friend Jongdae here told me about.”

Baekhyun splutters out a laugh while -- surprise, surprise -- Chanyeol ‘the neighbor’ releases his hold with a last squeeze of his hand. “I guess I am.” He answers with a slight smirk and a flick of his hair. “I know Chanyeol. We live on the same floor, Jongdae.” He explains to the clueless man currently eyeing them.

“Oh, really?” Surprise is written all over Jongdae’s face. “Don’t tell me he is the --” he suddenly catches himself, as if debating whether to continue or not. “Nevermind,” he settles. “So where were we?”

Baekhyun silently thanks the universe as Jongdae leads them into another topic. He might or might have not told Jongdae about the ‘tall-and-totally-hot-but-too-plain-for-Byun-Baekhyun’s-liking’ guy from the same floor, at some point in his life. He doesn’t miss the curious look he gets from Chanyeol though, and shoots him a too-sweet smile he knows everybody would relent for.

They soon fall into a comfortable banter. Baekhyun finds out that Chanyeol knows Jongdae from work, as Kyungsoo have said. Following that, he can’t shake off the weird image of Chanyeol, the ‘office worker neighbor’, working with Jongdae in … what, a fashion runway? His best friend works, more often than not, backstage at fashion shows, being a fashion show director at a prestigious design house. How does that work with his own premade image of his neighbor?

Baekhyun tunes back in at a conversation about hidden vacation spots in Korea, at a point where Jongdae and Kyungsoo are passionately discussing about a Chungcheong-do specialty dish. ‘ _Doribangbang’_ … such a funky name.

Despite not being a Seoul native, Baekhyun doesn’t travel that much, unlike his fellow Gyeonggi-do native friends Jongdae and Kyungsoo. He lacks experience, not having much things to talk about, thus he finds himself mainly just listening to his friends talk. Between the three of them, Baekhyun admits he is most intrigued by Chanyeol’s stories. The Seoul native seems to have a lot of flight hours under his hand.

Baekhyun doesn’t know if it is because he is already used to Jongdae and Kyungsoo, but there is just something that captivates him in the way of how Chanyeol talks; how his hands move in big gestures, describing every detail of whatnots, how his cheek puffs on every other syllable -- Baekhyun thinks it is _kinda_ cute -- and just how his eyes, those big _big_ eyes, seem to sparkle even more as he goes into the detail of everything.

Ew, Baekhyun is turning mushy and he doesn’t like it. It’s usually a sign he has enough drinks for the night.

To his peace, before long -- or what feels like it -- they have devoured all the _samgyupsal_ and stir-fried octopus alike, with only a few glasses of soju left in their hands.

“We should do this again,” Kyungsoo surprisingly says. “Sitting all those hours in those cubicles sucks the life out of me. This is a nice refresh.”

“Totally,” Jongdae agrees, “So Chanyeol, had a good night?” The man then turns to Chanyeol, raising one of his eyebrow in a coy manner.

Chanyeol scoffs as he gathers his wallet from his back pocket. “Actually, yes. Be right back.” With that he raises from his seat and makes his way to the cashier.

It’s now Baekhyun’s turn to raise one of his eyebrow to the smiling man. “I thought you were paying since this is your reservation and all?”

“Well, it’s just that Chanyeol and I had a bet tonight.” Jongdae answers, chuckling to himself.

Baekhyun says, “You and your stupid bets.” in the time Kyungsoo says, “What was it?”

Jongdae, not losing his smirk, looks back as if making sure Chanyeol hasn’t got back to their table yet. He then leans in to both of them with this secretive smirk on his face -- Baekhyun rolls his eyes -- and whispers, “If the hottie best-friend I invited was _actually_ hot.”

Baekhyun gapes in shock, confused as to feeling flattered at the compliment, or being appalled at his friend for making such a bet on him.

Meanwhile Kyungsoo, the traitor, low-fives with Jongdae while giggling uncontrollably like a schoolgirl. “That’s just like Chanyeol, getting into bets … so stupid.” He says between breaths. “But he probably is already prepared to lose, anyway.”

Chanyeol comes back to the table, curious of what had transpired in the time he was gone, only to be brushed off by Jongdae. Baekhyun can’t help but also laugh at how dejected Chanyeol becomes, likening him to a kicked puppy in his mind.

-

Baekhyun ends up sitting on the passenger seat of Chanyeol’s sleek black Benz, at Jongdae’s annoyingly obvious ‘ _\-- you guys practically lives in the same building, same floor, even! And I will gladly share my cab ride with Kyungsoo here’_. Chanyeol had no objection at all, even saying that he is glad to be gotten rid of Jongdae’s drunk antics. Kyungsoo didn’t forget to throw him one last iffy look, yelling ‘ _don’t forget we still have work tomorrow!’_

“Small world, yeah?” Chanyeol says as they watches the cab takes off, before switching the gear and drives them out of the parking lot.

Baekhyun lets out a little laugh. “Yeah,” he says. “This is unexpected.”

“And should I take that as a good thing or not?” Chanyeol asks, his deep voice is even more prominent in the silence.

“Definitely yes,” Baekhyun glances, watching Chanyeol’s reaction. The man has what seems to be a badly-concealed proud smirk. Oh no, Baekhyun can’t let this go. “You know, it was very nice of you to treat us tonight in Jongdae’s stead.”

“Well, he paid for last time we went together, so.” Chanyeol answers without a hitch.

“Oh, really?” Baekhyun says in mock surprise. “I thought it was the bet.”

Chanyeol’s head jerks at that, widened eyes shooting a glance at Baekhyun before snapping back to the road.

“B -- bet? What bet?” The man stutters, and Baekhyun can sense panic oozing out of his body. He laughs.

“Jongdae told me. Me and Kyungsoo, actually.”

Chanyeol groans and bangs the back of his head on the headrest. “It was Jongdae’s stupid idea. You were never supposed to know, obviously, but please do know now, that I mean it as a compliment.” He runs a hand through his hair, and it _is_ kind of hot. “No offense.” He glances at Baekhyun with a timid smile on his face.

“None taken.” Baekhyun smiles back. Chanyeol sure owns up easily.

“So what is it exactly that you do even the no-sleep Jongdae dubs you as workaholic?” Chanyeol asks as they turn around a corner. Baekhyun figures that they’re still in the ‘small talk’ point, when left alone, so he plays along. He tells the usual chitchats about his job, the thrill and pressure he indulges in, and ends it with the remorse-but-not-really about his lack of love life, as usual.

Chanyeol laughs at that, and Baekhyun just notices that the man has such a _rich_ and _joyful_ laugh that is _very cute_ … and would look really good on toothpaste commercials. He takes note of this, who knows if Chanyeol is up for some side-jobs?

“Me too, we’re kinda similar on that.” Chanyeol says.

“Oh? I really don’t think you’re having troubles in that department, though.” Cue Baekhyun’s innocent-but-not-really admiring look -- he’s just going to throw it all out tonight … there’s no harm in having a little push-and-pull banter with a handsome neighbor, right?

Chanyeol chuckles and gives Baekhyun a brief glance before returning his gaze to the road. “Neither are you.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at that. Of course Chanyeol would join this game with him. “So is it the same for you too? Work responsibilities and all?” Chanyeol just shrugs in response, so Baekhyun presses more. “What do you do, Chanyeol? Are you modelling for Jongdae’s designers?” He asks, _just because_.

“Actually, yes.” Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun once again while they’re stopping at a red light. “More like part-time modelling. I’m usually the guy who counts the money.”

“Oooh, counting money! Fancy!” Baekhyun does jazz hands, exaggerating his response. Chanyeol gives him a weird look, but he laughs nonetheless. So Chanyeol must be some kind of finance exec, huh. Then Baekhyun’s initial judgement is not too far off, except the fact that Park Chanyeol is not actually _that_ plain.

Well, what do you call a guy who travelled overnight all the way to Milyang on a whim, just because he wanted a breath of fresh air? And also ‘kidnapped’ a willing high school brat along with that?

Kris will be _furious_ if he knows his little brother had been going to random midnight escapades, Baekhyun thinks to himself.

After a few more minutes, they make it to their building. They end up parting in the hallway, with a promise to _‘do this again_ ’. Baekhyun goes home, back into his apartment with a rather pleasant, lingering touch on his lower back.

-

“... right away, Boss.” Baekhyun says groggily. The other end hangs up, and Baekhyun nearly blinds himself by looking right at the bright phone screen. It’s freaking 2 AM.

He gets out of his bed half-awake, having been just woken up by the shrill ringing of his phone in the middle of the night. He searches around his desk for his laptop, not even bothering to turn on the light. This week is total hell. Baekhyun is glad he took Jongdae’s invitation last week, because the amount of stress the current project gives him is just. _No_.

Minseok had just asked him -- by phone, that’s why he told Baekhyun to never put his phone on silent mode -- to review the storyboard for the project’s shooting schedule, as it has been moved forward by a week. Minseok will need it supervised by the end of the day, so Baekhyun would have to turn it in this morning.

Feeling dry in his throat, Baekhyun decides to fix a cup of hot coffee to boost him through the night. Or is it morning?

Just as he reaches the kitchen, another shrill ringing pierces through his ear. Really, what did he do to deserve his beauty sleep disturbed like this? It takes a few oblivious seconds for him to realize that it is the fire alarm and the building might actually be _on fire_.

“Shit!” Baekhyun exclaims, ditching the kitchen and his work, running frantically to the door. He snatches his key card from the wall slot and quickly slips into a pair of flip-flops. He blames his pajamas for the ‘graceful’ tumble brandishing his exit from his unit.

-

There already seems to be a commotion once he gets out of the building. People are talking to each other, fussing over what is actually happening in the building. Baekhyun looks around himself, there seems to be no big fire or smoke coming out of one of the units, thankfully, but there is also still no firemen or policemen present in the scene.

“I didn’t know people actually _wear_ these kind of pajamas to sleep.”

Baekhyun is startled by a rumbling voice coming from his left. He jumps in surprise and thus tripping himself over his _very cute_ , mind you, _flying squirrel_ one-piece pajamas, and stumbles to his front, almost falling and kissing the pavement … only to be caught by a set of sturdy arms balancing him.

Whipping his head to the perpetrator, Baekhyun has a scowl on his face, ready for a scolding session on how people should not startle sleep-deprived production assistants, especially when they’re clad in cute animal pajamas that may or may not be limiting their legs movement. But when what greets him is Park Chanyeol’s handsome face contorted in a worried frown, he just automatically stares back in awe.

“I’m okay, I’m okay.” He assures the man. At that, the arms … or rather, the _guns_ encasing his waist slowly retract, dare he say, reluctantly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Chanyeol says sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. Messy bed hair and boxer clad, the man actually looks a lot younger like this.

Oh, did Baekhyun say _naked_ yet? Because Chanyeol is practically naked if not for the black Calvin Klein perching on his hips. And, oooh, the view is _very nice_ for Baekhyun.

“Well, okay. But before you comment on my sleepwear choices, you should ask yourself first. Are you, fully grown, mature adult, _really_ just went out of his apartment clad in just underwear?” Baekhyun can’t help but run his mouth at the man. Crossing his arms, he can see that Chanyeol is not even a bit embarrassed about being half-naked in public. Well, not that he has something to be embarrassed about….

“Who even has time to dress up while the whole building might be on fire?” Chanyeol retorts back.

“Yeah, but who blindly gets out of the building half-naked at night, in the middle of winter? You didn’t even snatch a blanket or _anything_.” Baekhyun answers with half a laugh.

Chanyeol leans in, challenging. “I actually did.” He jerks his head to the side. “But that little girl right there might just need it more than me.”

Baekhyun is actually holding his breath at how close they are. He can see the light reflections on Chanyeol’s iris, the tiny mole on the bridge of his nose, the small pimples on his cheeks. Seeing Chanyeol so close makes him realize how _attracted_ he is to the man, physically at least, for he wants that face to come closer and just _kiss_ him.

Baekhyun catches himself daydreaming -- at night, but whatever -- and he leans back, distancing himself from Chanyeol. He needs some self-control. He looks away, turning to his right where he spots a lanky figure with some kind of robe facing their general direction. The noodle legs are the giveaway, though.

“By the ‘little girl’, you mean _Sehun_ needs it more than you?” Baekhyun turns back to Chanyeol, cocking his head to the side, unimpressed.

“Well, he was whining at me like a little girl, so.” Chanyeol shrugs. “You should thank him, anyway. This,” he flashes one of his biceps shamelessly, “is a blessing for the eyes.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, but deep inside, he can’t agree more. Good lord, Chanyeol’s arms are the _real_ deal. They’re just packed with the right amount -- unlike those disgusting steroid muscles -- and Baekhyun just imagines it would be nice to be embraced with those arms. He can still feel the lingering touches on his waist.

And oh, don’t make him start on the pectorals. Turns out that Chanyeol is slim but muscle-y, just like Baekhyun’s type. He thinks about how those suit jackets don’t do Chanyeol justice,hiding all these ripples from him all those times. He drinks the sight of broad shoulders and toned abs, tracing every inch of prominent lines, shifting ever so subtly as Chanyeol breathes out hot puffs of air. He holds in a gasp as the man crosses his robust arms over the hard plane of his chest, eyes intent on the movement detail -- Baekhyun thinks it really looks _better_ in motion.

“It _is_ rather cold, isn’t it?” Chanyeol quips, rubbing his hands on his sides. Baekhyun snaps out of his reverie. He pities Chanyeol, really, can’t they just quickly figure out what the problem is so they can go back to their heated rooms?

Baekhyun coos at him mockingly. “So Chanyeollie is cold?” He rubs his hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder, the fabric -- the squirrel wings -- under his arm flapping around.

“Hey, your pajamas have all these extra fabric, can’t these just be taken off so I can use it as a cover?” Chanyeol tugs at the wings.

Baekhyun spreads his arms, showing how the wings extend from under his arms to the side of his legs. “Nope, unfortunately these are sewed in.”

Chanyeol is visibly upset at that. “Where did you get this thing anyway ….” He mumbles. Then they stay in silence, close to each other. Baekhyun watches as all other tenants are just mulling around, talking in groups. They all don’t know if it’s safe already yet, the management still seems to be sorting out things with the security team. He guesses this will take some more time.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol calls him in a whisper. Baekhyun hums in response. “Can I …” His voice trails off, and Baekhyun turns to look at him. Well, Chanyeol is practically shivering, arms wrapped tightly around his own body as his legs bounce up and down.

“C -- can I get a hug?” Chanyeol’s teeth are even chattering. Baekhyun widens his eyes in shock. Despite that, Baekhyun thinks Chanyeol _really_ needs that hug, or else his lips will start turning blue. It would be also _really_ nice to get a taste on how those muscles feel under his skin.

But seeing Baekhyun’s lack of response, Chanyeol starts to brush it off, “Well, it’s just because it’s kinda cold … haha. Just kidding, I’m --”

Baekhyun puts one of his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulder, the cotton wings covering the man’s shivering back. Chanyeol jerks back at the contact, eyes seem to widen disbelievingly at Baekhyun’s actions.

“What?” Baekhyun deadpans, one arm hovering in the air now that Chanyeol is completely facing him.

The man chuckles, this time less nervous. “Nothing. Lay it on me.”

Chanyeol holds his arms open, welcoming Baekhyun to the hug. Baekhyun has to tiptoe to have both his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders. He locks his hands together on Chanyeol’s nape, his pajamas completely covering the man’s shoulders and upper back. He feels himself being pressed closer, though, feeling his chest being squished against Chanyeol’s bare torso, sending warmth through the cotton fabric. Chanyeol is hugging him back, arms settling low on his waist. He can feel Chanyeol’s hands on both of his sides, his own waist so slim that Chanyeol can circle it with just an arm.

Baekhyun’s ‘wings’ is scrunched to his sides, pressed by Chanyeol’s arms. Baekhyun can see that his pajamas aren’t really covering Chanyeol anymore.

“Don’t hug me back, your arms will be still exposed to the cold.” Baekhyun leans back to look at Chanyeol, who turns out to have his eyes closed. “Just stay right there,” He positions Chanyeol’s arms like how it was, wrapped around his own body. The latter just lets himself being handled.

It is actually nice, huddled together like this. Baekhyun actually feels even warmer that he has another body _this close_ to him. Well, he can also practically _feel_ on Chanyeol’s muscles right under his skin, so that’s a bonus, too. It’s actually _really_ nice.

But what’s more important on his mind is that his friend is not shivering anymore.

“Thanks, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol mumbles against his shoulder.

“Hmm,” He hums in response, closing his eyes for a small second.

-

The problem is finally settled after less than an hour or so, the actual problem being someone on the fifth floor burning their food by falling asleep in the midst of cooking. Who does that, really? But Baekhyun is not really surprised as their building is highly appealing to single, foul bachelors or college students alike, living alone and takes a shower every other day.

But the thing with Chanyeol is something else occupying Baekhyun’s mind. They have spent a good while staying together like that, casually moving around in a bundle while having a casual conversation, speaking right to each other’s ears. After sharing the strangely ... well, intimate moment, Baekhyun feels … something different about his neighbor.

They take the elevator together, still giggling to a story about one of Jongdae’s embarrassing moments, earning a few weird glances from other tenants. When they get to their floor, Chanyeol steers Baekhyun out with hands on the latter’s shoulder. They walk along the hallway until they get to Baekhyun’s door.

“I guess this is where I drop you off.” Chanyeol says, folding his arms behind his back like those awkward middle school first dates.

Baekhyun snorts, turning around facing Chanyeol. “You practically lives across the hall, Chanyeol.”

“Not really. I still have to walk a few doors down on your right.”

They both laugh at that, looking awfully like those romcoms where both parties refuses to leave first. They just hover in front of Baekhyun’s door, in an awkward standoff in the middle of the hallway with giggles and stolen glances.

“So,” Baekhyun starts, “see you soon?” He ends hopefully, biting his lower lip in anticipation.

“Yep,” Chanyeol pops the syllable, hands still neatly folded behind his back. “Soon, I hope.”

Just as Baekhyun reaches to his pocket for his card, the elevator dings and a long whistle is heard being shot at their direction.

Sehun, still wrapped in Chanyeol’s blanket, strolls down the hall, looking strangely smug, with a zombie-like Kris walking behind him.

“Well, well, what do I find here?” The brat passes his own door and approaches Baekhyun’s. “Baekhyun hyung,” He bows to Baekhyun. “And Chanyeol hyung,” He then bows to Chanyeol. “I’m glad I could be in your service tonight.” He ends with a flourish, using the blanket as some kind of cape to garnish his last bow. He then takes it off and drapes it on Chanyeol’s shoulder, patting the man while whispering something in the latter’s ear.

“What do you mean, Sehun?” Baekhyun asks, incredulously, not noticing the red that has started to spread on Chanyeol’s ear.

The high school kid -- but still taller than Baekhyun -- just winks obnoxiously at him, before joining Kris and entering his own apartment.

“Just -- just don’t mind him.” Chanyeol says, waving a hand in front of his face as if trying to ward off unwanted thoughts.

“Well, see you around, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun puts his card in, throwing a small wave at the currently frozen man on his doorstep.

Chanyeol’s head suddenly snaps forward. “Hey, Baekhyun,” he places a hand on the door with a bang, keeping it open. Baekhyun looks up at him in surprise. “Can I have your number?” He says at last, staring directly into Baekhyun’s eyes.

Baekhyun is caught off-guard. He half-smiles half-gapes, before he looks back at the man and says, “Well, can you?”

Chanyeol frowns in confusion, before stepping back and retracting his hand. He is about to ask for an explanation before Baekhyun slams the door in his face.

Inside, Baekhyun is furiously red. Oh my god, why did he do that? He can’t just slam the door on Chanyeol -- but he just did! Should he go back out and apologize? But he can’t face Chanyeol now! Not when he is blushing madly like some teenage girl on a first date!

And then, suddenly one thing rushes into Baekhyun’s mind. The storyboard.

Cursing himself for being so distracted, Baekhyun checks the time -- only a few hours left before he has to get ready to work. He rushes to his room and goes into work mode, slouching in front of his laptop.

But no matter how hard he tries, a certain someone still occupies his mind.

Dammit Byun, stop being such a schoolgirl.

-

12:40p I dreamt about him last night  
Like  
A wet dream  
12:41p It was nice

Omg  
Should I tell him to hook up with you 12:42p

12:42p NO  
I messed up last night  
12:43p Slammed the door in his face

I just gave him your number 12:43p

12:44p Why are you doing this to me

Love you too <3 12:45p

-

Hi :)  
This is Chanyeol 7:11p  
Jongdae gave me your number, hope you don’t mind 7:12p

Hi Chanyeol ^^  
7:21p Sorry for last time ㅠㅠ

It’s okay  
But if you really want to make up for it, go out for a drink with me ;) 7:24p

-

It ends up being another Thursday night when Baekhyun is _finally_ \-- kind of -- freed from the stress of his job, waiting for Chanyeol in the coffee shop across his office. Chanyeol had insisted that he would pick Baekhyun up, as their actual destination is unfamiliar for Baekhyun. Or maybe he just wants a reason to pick Baekhyun up.

Another text, and Baekhyun is strolling outside, approaching the familiar, faintly humming Benz on the side of the road. Chanyeol is standing on the curb, leaning on the passenger door with eyes trained on Baekhyun. Baekhyun sends him a small wave along with a smile, and he is returned with an equally bright smile from the man.

“Hi,” Baekhyun feels small in front of Chanyeol and his long overcoat, looking so imposing in the midst of the sea of returning office workers.

“Hello to you, too.” Chanyeol stands up to his full height, and steps aside to open the door for Baekhyun. “As much as I like having a conversation with you on this beautiful night, we have reservation just in less than an hour. So please,” he ends with a grand gesture directed to the open door. Baekhyun stifles a laugh and gets in anyway.

“Why are you being so corny so early into the night?” Baekhyun asks as Chanyeol gets into his seat.

“Trying to be a gentleman for an impressive first date.” He answers casually, starting the car.

Baekhyun whips his head at the word. Chanyeol is surely getting him in a lot of surprise lately. “You don’t have to do that to impress me.” He then looks down to his own attire. “And if you had said it was a _date_ , I would have wore something better than this.”

“Don’t worry, you look just fine.” Chanyeol retorts, sending an appreciative glance at the other man.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, blushing.

-

Turns out what ‘going out for a drink’ means ‘having dinner in a fancy ass place’ in Chanyeol’s books. The place he had reserved is not a fine dining per se, but still a nice place with waiters and waitresses in slim-fit slacks, and a list of western food that some of them Baekhyun has never heard of.

Chanyeol lets him order first, and Baekhyun settles for a familiar tenderloin steak and wedges, with a side of some fancy salad. Chanyeol orders some other, more complicated sounding menu, and with that the tall waiter bows and leaves them to process their order.

They then fall easily into a conversation, like how it always does with Chanyeol, except that now Baekhyun likes to think that they’re going a little bit more than just the ‘small talks’ point. They’re getting to know more about each other, like how Chanyeol is actually a good cook -- and Baekhyun getting eager at an invitation for dinner at Chanyeol’s place, sometime later -- and how Baekhyun is a master of all games, he would beat Chanyeol’s ass in any games -- followed by a challenge for a multiplayer session of Black Ops.

At some point, their order arrives and they spend time eating with occasional glances and little retorts thrown at each other. Chanyeol is so cheesy sometimes -- well, most of the times -- and Baekhyun is actually glad that he makes it through the dinner without having a cliché ‘there-is-something-on-your-lips’ followed by a thumb-swipe and bashful smiles.

Going deeper into the night, they decide to share a slice of blueberry cheesecake for dessert at the house’s recommendation. The cake is nice and soft, and Chanyeol talks about how he wants to try baking after practicing more of his cooking skills. Baekhyun nods along in adoration, until the question about their last night together -- sounds so wrong -- pops out of nowhere, catching him off-guard. He stares back at Chanyeol like a deer caught in headlights.

Chanyeol laughs at his reaction. “It wasn’t like anything, but … I’m just curious on _why_ did you do that?”

Baekhyun finally relaxes, and just shrugs. “I was distracted. I was not in the right mind.” He answers with a few shakes of his head.

A worried line is etched on Chanyeol’s face. “Oh, what happened?”

Baekhyun looks down, tossing a piece of cake around on his plate. He bites his lips before deciding to say, “You distracted me the most that night, actually.”

Chanyeol even furrows his brow more in confusion, but a second later, a knowing smirk starts to spread on his face. He leans at Baekhyun across the table, and asks, “And why is that?”

Baekhyun looks back, “You know why.”

-

There is something familiar in the way Chanyeol escorts him back all the way to his apartment door.

“I guess this is where I drop you off.” Chanyeol says, looking so handsome with a boyish smile.

Baekhyun smiles back, staring at Chanyeol from under his lashes. “Really, thank you for tonight, Chanyeol,” he holds Chanyeol's forearm. “I had a really good time.”

“Glad to hear that.” Chanyeol quips. They still look like those awful romcoms where both parties refuses to leave first.

Baekhyun releases his hold with one last squeeze. “Well, take care on your way home … going down the hallway.”

Chanyeol laughs at that, face scrunching in pure glee as Baekhyun tries not so squeal in adoration. They stare at each other for a while, before Chanyeol relents first and clears his throat.

“Okay,” he leans closer to Baekhyun. “See you later, Baekhyun.”

“Okay.”

Chanyeol lets out a sigh, turning his head to the side before staring back at Baekhyun. “Can I?”

“Can you what?” Baekhyun asks back, incredulous. He notices that Chanyeol is very close and Baekhyun can actually count his lashes, fluttering against his cheeks. It’s only then Baekhyun realizes that Chanyeol is not looking at him anymore.

He is staring at his lips.

Baekhyun lets out a breathless ‘oh’, before leaning up and dragging Chanyeol down for a kiss, pressing his lips to the other’s plump ones, feeling the warmth spread from his cheek to his ear. Chanyeol kisses back almost as eagerly, cradling Baekhyun’s face in his hands as he sucks on Baekhyun’s lower lip. Baekhyun gasps into the kiss as Chanyeol tilts his head, going deeper into the kiss.

But their fun ends abruptly as they hear the click sound of a door, hurriedly breaking their kiss as their head snaps at the noise.

There is _Sehun_ , coming out of his apartment, hands full of bright orange plastic garbage bags, gaping at them with wide eyes and stuttering steps.

The two adults are just frozen in place, hands still all over each other’s body, just staring back as cluelessly, swollen lips gaping in unison.

“... Oops.” Sehun finally squeaks. “Sorry about that. Um, just. Throwing out some trash.” He lifts the plastic bags, showing it to them as if they don’t already notice the awful orange bags. “Uh. Feel free to continue if you like?” He ends in a question, while retreating awkwardly to the disposal room on the other side of the hall.

With the brat out of sight, the two lovebirds are snapped back to reality. They clamber quickly to get off each other, standing back awkwardly in the middle of the hallway.

“Well, this is it.” Chanyeol says breathlessly, a little bashful smile on his face. Baekhyun just nods in agreement, not trusting himself too much to open his mouth. Chanyeol then lifts up his head with an apparent sparkle in his eyes.

He swoops in, and gives Baekhyun a sweet peck on the lips. “Goodnight!” He grins, satisfied with himself, and then walks backward to his own door.

Baekhyun feels a burning on his cheek. He is definitely so _red_ right now. Damn, did he just crumble into a schoolgirl because of Park Chanyeol?!

He quickly gets out his card key and slams the apartment door behind him.

A rich laugh is heard from the hallway.

-

Baekhyun goes home, back into his apartment with a rather pleasant, lingering touch on his lips.


End file.
